With an Egg on Top
by vladspecula
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and drabbles written under the KageHina Week prompts.
1. With an Egg on Top

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Haikyu-!

* * *

**With an Egg on Top**

* * *

"Bullshit!"

An unpleasant chill ran down Shouyou Hinata's spine as he was thrust against a green chain link fence. Despite the sudden stinging pain coursing through his back, Hinata unconsciously started to fidget on his spot before an absolutely livid Tobio Kageyama. He should have seen it coming. All the signs were there—the faint spasms on Kageyama's right hand when he forcefully dragged him, the pout at right angle, and not to mention his insane eyes. He hated when Kageyama throw one of His Greatness's Royal Tantrums, although he have to admit that this time was _partly _his miss.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Tsuki—"

"—I don't care what that bastard—"

"It's not my fault that I'm too stupid for Tsukishima to handle!"

"And it's not your fault to go get cozy and all buddy-buddy with another girl?" Kageyama's voice practically octave at each word.

Hinata lowered his head, his glance shifted as if admitting his guilt. Apparently he had a little rendezvous with Hitoka Yachi after school earlier this afternoon. It was strictly business though. He needed help with his studies since Tsukishima threw in the towel after losing all his patience. Still, Hinata couldn't understand why Kageyama was so worked up. As if on cue, the said boy slammed his right arm at the fencing and his free hand rested on the Hinata's shoulder, trapping him in process. Hinata gulped as he felt the fence shook behind him. Kageyama's whole body convulsed, his breath heavy awaiting an answer.

"K-k-kageyama… Y-yachi was just helping me with some English problems. I promised you that we're going to Tokyo toge—"

_Hang on a second… Is he jea_—

Before Hinata knew it, the raven-haired boy has already crushed his lips on the redhead's. It was rough, intense, filled with so much hunger and haste… So very unlike the usual Kageyama, but Hinata enjoyed it nonetheless. When Kageyama pulled away, they both panted heavily, face flushed. Neither of the volleyball club members uttered a word. The early summer air was only filled with the sounds of their breaths and crickets chirps.

It was Kageyama that spoke first, in a surprisingly cooled down tone. "You know I dislike you going out with others without informing me," he whispered huskily.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama! I'll definitely tell you every time Yachi help me with studies! And I'll treat you to pork curry after exams!" Hinata said with eyes brimming in determination.

"With an egg on top."

"Yeah! With a sunny side-up and special scrambled egg on top!"

Kageyama's eyes soften at Hinata's exuberance and smirked. He never could stay angry with the small middle blocker for long.

"You'll have to owe me a rain-check for that."

* * *

_(word count: 460 words)_

_**A/N:**_ Written under KageHina week day 3 prompt: sparks/**promise**. I know this is too late to start writing for the KageHina week, but better late than never, right?

_**A/N(2):**_ I didn't have the time to do the challenge within the week, but I promise to finish all the prompts! Thank you for reading!


	2. Killing with Kindness

**Killing with Kindness**

* * *

Hinata had just left his beef stew to simmer when he stared fondly at his husband's wide back on the living room couch. He folded his arms as he severely criticize the news reporting on a recent case of animal abusing. When one look at Tobio Kageyama, they would see a man hard as nails. To Hinata, he's the exact opposite—one could catch a glimpse of it if lucky enough. And Hinata was one of those lucky ones.

As Hinata have guessed, Kageyama went to the bathroom as soon as the evening news ended. He knew he didn't went there to settle his business. As if on cue, the raven haired man came out of the bathroom with a bucket full of water. It looked heavy, but Kageyama did not struggle with it at all as he carry it slowly and steadily towards the balcony. It's the time of the day to water his beloved plants again.

It was rather ironic because when one takes a look at their names, it only make sense if Hinata's the one who has care for growing things. In reality, he was completely indifferent to the natural world. Doing all the paperworks after working was already tough enough. As if he could be bothered enough with caring for flowers. Kageyama, however, doesn't seem to mind at all and tend to them daily. He really does love his flowers.

Hinata remembered the time where his husband looked after the plants religiously until he actually got jealous of them and made a fuss. He'd understand if they were pets like cats and dogs, but flowers… he couldn't get the logic at all. They don't fetch for you, they can't reply you when you talk to them, heck they even die easily. Plants are so fragile! Once they got into a big argument because one of the plants wilted as Hinata forgot to water them when Kageyama was away on a business trip. Kageyama called him cruel and lacking in kindness for that. From then on, Hinata refused to take a single step into the balcony.

For some unknown reasons, Hinata's feet brought him to the balcony, glass door half slid open, and just staring at his husband from the spot just one step away the balcony. The wide balcony, which was barren the first time they moved into the apartment, was now tightly packed with planters which made it difficult for even one person to navigate. Most of them were gifts from friends and business associates after they found out that the raven haired man has an affinity with plants. Kageyama picked up the aluminum can from the corner. It was a homemade watering can with holes at the bottom that Hinata made for Kageyama after he noticed his difficulties in getting water out of the bucket in a real watering can. Hinata spoils his husband like that.

"That's unlike you to be hanging around here," Kageyama said coolly as he turned his head to face Hinata.

"What? Can't I just stare at my husband?"

Kageyama blinked slowly, shrugged his shoulders, and went back to his watering. He scooped water out of the bucket, then held the can over the planters with care, letting the waters trickle from the holes like a shower. Hinata stared in endearment at his husband's cautious care and concern towards the flowers and houseplants. Kageyama was just such a kind person—though that was one word Hinata won't use to describe his husband the first time he met him. Come to think of it, perhaps that was one of the reasons why they didn't get any pets.

* * *

Karasuno High's gymnasium no. 2 echoed with oohs and aahs as the thunder claps around it. Oddly enough, a storm hit the town suddenly in the middle of summer. And oddly enough, Tanaka-senpai had to stumbled upon a stray puppy of all days. It was a black spitz type of dog, with matching piercing black orbs, and a hint of cuteness to its awkwardness at being scrutinized. It strongly reminded Hinata of a certain someone. Hinata turned at the person in mind and witnessed an uncharacteristically excited look plastered on his face.

_'I thought he only get turned on by volleyballs,'_ Hinata thought in nonchalance.

The puppy was passed around as everyone wanted to touch and hug it. Even Manager-san took part in the hoo-ha. When it came to Kageyama's turn, the puppy whimpered for a short moment before growling at him. Perhaps it seemed to be frustrated at being passed to and fro, but in any events the puppy's actions seemed to have greatly upset Kageyama. A frown slowly etched itself on Kageyama's face and he started to scowl. Before the others notice the rising tensed atmosphere between the canine and the setter, Hinata snatched the puppy from Sugawara and started to change the subject.

"Now what should we do with you?"

Apart from the pounding rain and rustling wind outside, the volleyball court fell into silence for the first time on that day. Much to Hinata's disappointment, most of the club members flat out rejected the idea. So much for proclaiming their undying love for the puppy. Hinata would love to bring the puppy home too, but his house was just too far away and he kind of doubt if he could care for it as much as it would need though. Not to mention, how the tiny creature could suffer under his tyrant of a little sister. Everyone hung their heads down low, not being able to care for the puppy.

"I live alone and my apartment allows pets. I guess can look after it," Kageyama spoke up (much to everyone's surprise). Hinata thought his face looked strained, as if a storm just passed through in his head.

And it was decided: the puppy's fate rested on Kageyama's hands.

Ever since that day, Hinata could see the occasional distressed expression appear on Kageyama's face. Sometimes, he'd even look so listless that his mind seemed to be somewhere else. One day, during their date, Kageyama heaved a deep sigh as he walked down the narrow isle of pet treats with Hinata in tow. Hinata asked what's wrong and Kageyama answered after what seemed like a long debate in his mind. He told Hinata that he get the feeling that Socks seemed to dislike him—in fact, he felt that all other animals also seemed to hate him for one reason or another. Socks was the name of the stray puppy Tanaka-senpai picked up the other day (it's called Socks because of the white furs found only on its feet). Kageyama also said that no matter what treats he gave him, it just doesn't seem to want any. He was already at his wit's end on what he should do with Socks as it doesn't looked like it wants to play with him.

"Maybe it's because you looked so scary all the time!" Hinata laughed much to Kageyama's distaste. "Well have you tried to give him treats other than these you can find here?" Hinata asked as he studies the nutritional value of a mutton treat. He also pointed out that different dogs loves to play differently, such as some prefers toys.

That afternoon, Kageyama bought a rubber toy and Hinata decided to make Kageyama beef stew that he learned from helping his mom cooking. Much to Kageyama's delight, Socks loved the toy (probably due to teething) and seemed to be much more friendlier with him. Hinata's beef stew was also a hot item among Kageyama and Socks. Hinata noted how Kageyama seemed to always be in good spirits after that.

Hinata always cycle down to Kageyama's apartment and pushed his bicycle to school with him afterwards. One day, a familiar bark called out from behind them. It was Socks. It appeared that he had managed to sneaked out of the apartment through the mail slot and ran all the way down from the third floor. Before they knew it, Socks was hit over by a speeding car. That day was the first time Hinata ever saw Kageyama cried. Thereafter, Hinata swore he would keep his compassionate boyfriend away from caring anything that could potentially hurt him like that again. If anything, he will be the one that cares from him from now on.

* * *

Right. Hinata closed his eyes and remembered that was why he had silently kept watch if Kageyama want to get any pet. It was also one of the reasons why he had been unhappy with Kageyama being too committed with his plants. All of a sudden, he felt a gentle press on his lips. Hinata opened his eyes when kageyama pulled back.

"What dirty things are you thinking in that little head of yours again?" Kageyama asked as he walked into the living room, leaving Hinata stunned by the balcony alone with dark pink sky hanging behind him. Hinata glanced at the plants that Kageyama could have just ignored. His husband had smelled like the moist soil and fragrant flowers. Like the earth.

"What are we having for dinner?" Kageyama called out from the sink.

Hinata slid the glass door close and walked towards the kitchen. Hinata told his husband dinner was beef stew. He didn't miss that taut expression that appeared on Kageyama's face for a split second. Beef stew was also Sock's favorite food.

The redhead stared at his husband who was setting the tablewares and chopsticks beside him as he thought for ways to cheer him up. He didn't like how, deep down inside, Kageyama was still blaming himself over Sock's death. Most of all, he hated how he couldn't do anything for him. Hinata wanted to be able to do something for him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata called.

Kageyama turned to look at him in bewilderment. _What is he pulling again?_

"Let's care for a kid together."

The wooden chopsticks in Kageyama's hand crashed the ground in low thuds.

"Come again?"

"I said let's get a kid toge—, hey why are you crying?"

Hinata's eyes soften as his husband's head settled on his shoulder as he sobbed. It made Hinata warm inside that Kageyama didn't hesitate to show his delicate side to him.

He knew that he had swore to protect him from pain, but he realized that sometimes it was inevitable to avoid forever. Hinata made a resolve to always be there to face the pain together with his beloved person.

That was the least he could do for such an earthy person like Kageyama.

* * *

_Word count: 1,760 words_

_** A/N:**_Written under KageHina Week day 1 prompt: **e****lements**/colors. As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
